


The boy in the hoodie

by ReddieforFics



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Multi, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Straight Ben Hanscom, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, bad language, richie has a sister, some homophobic comments, they are in their sophomore year of high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieforFics/pseuds/ReddieforFics
Summary: Richie Tozier has his friends and that is all he needs. At least that’s what he thought before Eddie Kaspbrak moved into town._______





	1. Your the only Ten I see

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is in Eddies POV and is just a bit of background info. The rest of this story will be told in Richies POV.

Year 2018

Tennessee was truly a beautiful state. Eddie was born in Derry Maine but moved to Tennessee about a month after his Dad died. Sonia thought that if they stayed in Derry, Eddie would soon follow his fathers footsteps and meet his fate a bit to soon.

Growing up Eddie didn’t remember much from Derry but considering they moved when he was four, he didn’t expect to remember much. However he really did love Tennessee. The bright green trees, the soft grass, the cold winters and scorching summers, the beautiful parks, and the light breeze that never seems to stop. But now he was moving back to Derry and he didn’t know what to expect.

When Sonia told Eddie that they were moving she expected him to be upset about leaving his friends or changing schools as he is going into his sophomore year of high school. The thing is Eddie didn’t have friends, he had a friend. Myra. She wasn’t really the type of person Eddie wanted to be friends with. She was like his mother, she always controlled what he did, and he knew that she reported everything to Sonia. Myra was Eddies first kiss, but she wasn’t his girlfriend and he prayed to god she never would be. They were in the 7th grade. They were sitting under the bleachers playing with Pokémon cards, Myra leaned closer to Eddie and pointed to his pink polo. She said he had something on his shirt. Eddie being Eddie his head shot down to make sure no germ infected substance was on his shirt. He looked down to just see Myra’s finger pushed to his chest, he looked up to meet her face, very confused. As he went to meet her eyes she connected their lips as soon as she could. Eddie was stunned and before he could do anything she pulled back and settled back into her area. She acted like nothing happened and they never brought it up. Eddie wouldn’t say this of course but, he didn’t like the kiss, it wasn’t that it wasn’t a good kiss, it was, but it just didn’t feel right. That’s around the time he found out-

 

It had been a month sense Sonia told Eddie they were moving back to Derry. Eddie didn’t know why and frankly he didn’t care enough to ask.

 

They were moving in a week and Eddie hadn’t told Myra, and he wasn’t going to. He didn’t really care if she knew, she would give him a pity party. She would tell him he’s the reason why she is so stressed all the time, and he would tell her that she puts that stress on herself and that she is 15 and needs to be a kid for five seconds. Myra had already started giving Eddie crap for distancing himself. He had been trying to distance himself from Myra sense he met Myra. Guess she finally caught on he thought.  
In all honesty it wouldn’t be that difficult of a thing to keep from her, he didn’t let her into his house, they didn’t hang out to much out of school, and he tried his best to not answer her calls and text and emails and DMs and asks and everything else she could possibly try to contact him with.

________________

 

It was moving day, Eddie had four boxes packed. One for clothes, one for pictures and shelf fillers, one for books (which he had way to many of) , and another for everything else (a Polaroid camera, a type writer, a case of colored pencils and a small sketch journal, and his beanies, he had two, one that was red and another that was black, they were for his bad hair days). He also had his backpack with more important stuff. He had a disposable camera, his iPhone, his MacBook, his favorite book “The Goldfinch”, his wallet, and a pack of gum. Eddie was ready to go. He was nervous of course but he was ready.

The drive to Derry was long and miserable. Sonia didn’t stop talking. Eddie thought she’d pass out at some point, but nope her mouth was still running by the time they pulled into the drive way of their new house.

It was a two story brick house. It had a red front door and Eddie noticed his bedroom had two windows. He loved windows.

Cute? Eddie thought to himself.

“Come along Eddie bear! We have to get situated.” Sonia said excitedly as she walked through the front door of the house

Eddie followed his mother into the house. It was nice, cozy almost, and vaguely familiar.

“Want to know a secret?”  
“Sure Ma.”  
“This was the same house we lived in when you were a boy! Isn’t that exciting?”  
Is it exciting that we will be living in the same house my Dad died in?  
“Yea Ma that’s pretty exciting!”  
Sonia kept a grand smile plastered on her face  
“Now go bring your boxes up to your room and start unpacking. You should be able to get your room set up by tomorrow.”

Eddie signed and nodded to his mom as he turned to walk back to the car to get his belongings.

 

Sonia was right. Eddie could get his room set up by tomorrow. Well actually he set it up within the first three hours of being there. He hated having a cluttered room so he set it up right away. His bed was already there so all he had to do was put the comforting on. It was a white full sized day bed, Eddie insisted on getting a normal twin sized day bed but Sonia said “A boy like you needs room to grow.” but they both knew he was 5’5 and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Eddie put his black and white grid comforter on his bed, and placed his dusty blue cased pillows on his bed. He already had a desk their as they ordered some new furniture online and had it shipped there. It was a classic white wooden desk, nothing special. He put his desk a bit aways from his closet and his bed was against the wall closest to the window that faced the front yard. His other window was on the wall on the left side of the house, it went right above his dresser.

He had a black and white marble bed side table, he placed his disposable camera, his phone, and a dusty yellow picture frame on it. Eddie told himself that the frame was saved for his most prized picture. He couldn’t wait to take it.

Eddie hung up square framed pictures of the outlines of flowers, his favorite quotes, some pictures he took of the sky or a alley way, and a few framed posters. One Arctic Monkeys poster, David Bowie poster, and a Lana Del Ray poster that read “Like the fucking dream I’m living in.” Eddie kept it nice and organized, his desk wall had pictures, his bed wall had posters, his closet wall wasn’t much of a wall so it didn’t need anything, and his last wall had his shelves that held succulents, some souvenirs, and his books. Eddie placed his MacBook on his desk and his room was then completely put together. He loved it.

“If Derry is complete shit. At least I’ll have this room.” Eddie said to himself after he finished.

Eddie had 3 days until he had to go to school. He would be starting his sophomore year at Derry High.. he didn’t know what to feel. Eddie had heard rumors about the kids at Derry high. “They are either fags or they rule the school, but they are all dick heads.” That’s what a boy back at his old school said when he transferred from Derry high. Eddie didn’t understand why they still used slurs in Derry, I mean it’s 2018 , if your homophobic still then your the one going to hell. Eddie asked his mom and she just responded with “They know what’s right. They prove it. Those types of people are sick Eddie. You can’t get that kind of sickness in Derry.” Your going to hell Eddie whispered to himself after his mother made that sick comment, not about himself, but about her. And how could he get a “sickness” he already had. Eddie found out he was gay freshman year. And he was pretty fricking proud too. His Mom would probably try to give him more pills if she ever found out. So Eddie just told himself to tell her when he is eighteen, and he tried not to think about that day.

———————

The first day of school had arrived a lot sooner than Eddie had hoped. He wasn’t ready at all. Well academically and organizationally he was but emotionally and physically.. we wasn’t even close.

Eddie put his phone, his journal, disposable camera, his favorite book, a folder for any papers he needed to keep, and his MacBook in his backpack. It was a maroon Esperos backpack that double clipped in the front. He was ready to go. He wanted to get the first day of school over with, and he hoped he wouldnt be categorized. He was completely fine with the idea of just being on his own. He would be like .. Keith from Voltron! He thought. Yea I can be the loner, just be by myself, no assumptions, no labels ... well other than loner. I’ll be that kid.

 

Eddies plan worked .. almost.

He didn’t talk to a single person until 3rd period. It was English class and it was his last class before lunch. Eddie did his work, took notes, read ahead, he was on top of his own game. For English they just had them read a paragraph, write a short essay about said paragraph, then they were given time to talk quietly amongst themselves and get everything that needed to be organized, organized. He completed the short assignment before anyone else and he walked up to turn in the paper, shortly after the guy next to him stood and went to turn in his work. The guy stared at Eddie the entire time he walked back to his seat. Eddie and ... this guy were both seated in the very back left corner of the class. The guy sat to Eddies left. Eddie was pretty intrigued. The guy had thin black circle framed glasses (fan of Harry Potter? Eddie thought), his hair was a wild black curly mess, his skin was almost porcelain white, he had on an oversized unzipped hoodie the top of the back of it just said “Trashmouth”, he had a oversized black T-Shirt that in white print read “The 1975”, he had black ripped skinny jeans, and those rainbow vans everyone on Instagram is raving on about. He is utterly beautiful.. Eddie thought to himself.

The lanky guy was looking at Eddie , he was almost reading him, taking him in. His desk was pretty close to Eddies, they could touch their feet without barely moving. He was still staring. “See something you like?” Eddie asked kind of confused as to why anyone would want to look at him that long.  
“Yes actually I do. I would typically say some shit like your backpack is cool that’s what I was looking at, but I don’t want to lie to you. I was looking at your cute ass face.” The guy perked up a kinda cute soft smile  
Eddie could feel the blush on his face  
“I like your shirt.” Eddie finally managed to push out a few words as he pointed to his shirt.  
The guy lightly chuckled “Thanks! I love The 1975. How about you? You listen to them?”  
Eddie smiled  
“Yea I love them. My favorite songs are probably Robbers and Somebody Else. You?”  
“Oh I love those ones. Mine are probably Me and I’d have to agree on Somebody else. Great song. You listen to anyone else I may know?”  
“Well yea maybe. I like David Bowie, Arctic Monkeys, Lana del Ray, McCafferty, And Eden to name a few.”  
The guys smile grew  
“You listen to McCafferty and Eden?”  
“Yep, I love them.”  
“That’s kinda surprising. You don’t look like the type of guy to listen to them, but trust me I’m not complaining. What are your favorite songs by them?”  
“Noted. And my favorite song by Eden is probably Drugs, McCafferty is a hundred percent Bottom. I worship those songs.” Eddie laughed softly  
“Bottom? That explains a lot.” The guy joked  
“Hey you don’t know me. I can surprising.” Eddie shot back  
“Well I love surprises. What’s your name? I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, I was a bit distracted.” The said the last bit with a bit nervously  
“It’s Edward but I go by Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak.” Eddie held out his hand.  
The guy took his hand and shook it. The guys face lit up when Eddie said his name.. that was new.  
“I’m a Richard but I go by Richie, it’s Richie Tozier. Nice to meet you Eddie.”  
Perfect .. his name is perfect  
“You too Richie.”  
They dropped their hands after they had been shaking their hands for just a moment to long. Eddie dropped his head nervously  
“Nice shoes.” He said kindly  
“Oh yea thanks. Gotta show some pride around here, gotta show these asshats how it’s done. I’m not the only gay in town not by a long shot, but I’m the only openly gay guy, well I’m actually bi , but you get the point.”  
“Not anymore.”  
“What?”  
“Your not the only openly gay guy in town. Not anymore.” Eddie tilted his head to make eye contact with Richie and he gave him a smile  
Richie smiled brightly  
“Thank fuck.” He replied  
Eddie laughed  
“Hey can you sit with me and the losers at lunch?”  
“The losers?” Eddie raised an eyebrow  
“Yea my friends and I , we are the losers club. We are Derrys local punching bag. But don’t worry I’ll protect ya.” Richie smirked  
“Yea I’d love to sit you guys. Thank you for asking.”  
“And Girls.” Richie said tilting his head as if he was trying to remind him  
“Excuse me?”  
“You said guys, it’s quite a few guys but we also have a couple girls. I’ll introduce you to everyone at lunch.”  
“Okay cool.”

For the rest of class Richie and Eddie just talked quietly about music, movies, Derry, and random things here and there.

—————

Per usual Eddie had packed his lunch. It was a PB and J sandwich cut in two, a bottle of water, a bag of lays potato chips , and a Twinkie his mom threw in. Eddie hates Twinkies. As Eddie and Richie walked outside to the extra lunch tables, Eddie gave the cake treat to Richie. When they reached the table it looked as if they were the last to arrive.  
“Finally King Trashmouth arrives!” Exclaimed a girl with fiery red hair.  
They were the last to arrive  
As Richie sat down next to a girl with hair much like his, the red head gave him a kiss on his cheek. Richie gestured Eddie to sit in the empty seat in between the apparent trashmouth and a boy with auburn hair. Eddie sat down sheepishly  
“Holy shit your cute. Richie who’s this?“  
The red head girl asked as she gestured to Eddie with her hand.  
“I know he his Bev you don’t need to state the obvious.-“  
Richie thinks I’m cute?  
“This is Eddie Kaspbrak.” Richie turned to face Eddie  
“Ed’s this is Beverly Marsh Aka Ringwald or Reds,-“ Richie pointed to the girl that called Eddie cute, and he moved around the lunch table. “Next to her is her lovely boyfriend Ben Hanscom aka Ben Handsome, then we have Mr. Stanley Uris aka Stan the Man,-“  
“Richie you would say Mr.Uris not Mr.Stanley Uris.” The curly haired boy corrected  
“-I know Stan, do you want an introduction or not?-“ he didn’t wait for a reply and he continued “- next is the gorgeous Mike Hanlon aka Homeschool, then we have the man your sitting next to. This is Bill Denbrough aka Big Bill, and then over here,-“ Richie gestured to the girl sitting next to him “-we have my sister Elliot aka Elmo and her amazing girlfriend Bailey Lints aka Baester.”  
They all waved kindly to Eddie  
He smiled and waved back  
“Welcome to the Losers club.” Richie said softly  
“So Richie are you going to explain to us how you picked up this cutie or?”  
“Beverly Marsh! How dare you make such an assumption! I didn’t pick up Eddie here, I wish I had, but I haven’t so let’s not bring up what makes me emotional.” Richie exclaimed dramatically  
They all laughed  
“We were in English, and I was staring at Eddies beauty and he noticed. You won’t believe it Bev , for the first time someone actually had the guts to say something! It was awesome! He said “see something you like?” Like a fucking smooth criminal, anyways we are getting married in April because of this.” Richie exclaimed humorously  
They all laughed again, but this time so did Eddie  
“Well that’s terrific! Eddie you wouldn’t believe it. Richies a people watcher he just is. He looks at people randomly and they don’t say anything ever. So it’s pretty cool that you did.” Elliot said  
“Well I don’t look at people to look at them, I look at people to bother them most of the time. But not you, I didn’t even realize that I had been starring at you for that long. Your mesmerizing you know that? And sorry if I bothered you.” Richie corrected nervously  
“Didn’t bother me. Confused me, but didn’t bother me.” Eddie said softly as he handed Richie the other half of his sandwich.


	2. The Missing Piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in Richies POV. It has part of the first chapter, But what he is thinking about. Then it goes through the rest of the week.

Chapter 2: The Missing Piece 

Cute, cute, cute.  
No shit keep it together Richie your better than this. No really you aren’t but you can at least try to make it look like your staring at the kid. He’s cute. He looks cuddly. He looks like he just hopped skipped and jumped right out of my dreams. The actual fuck why is he that cute? Who gave him the right? Bevs gonna love him, she likes cuddly things. “Shit” Richie cursed under his breath as the thoughts of the shorter boy in the pastel hoodie raced around in his head at a mile a second. Richie wanted to keep his gaze to himself but he couldn’t resist looking at the boy next to him. Richie had already finished the assignment for English and the boy next to him hadn’t, he was concentrating and didn’t look up from his paper once. He probably didn’t even notice Richie starring at him. Richie kept looking at him as if he wasn’t real, he wasn’t really there, or he was and he just couldn’t believe that someone could look like that. He examined ever bit of him. His hair was fluffy but not curly, it was chocolate brown just like his big eyes. He was wearing a soft yellow pull over hoodie that was obviously a size or two too big. He had on light blue distressed skinny jeans that looked absolutely adorable on him. And he had on some vans Richie had seen online and really liked. They were yellow and blue BMX Chex vans. They went with this guy way better than them would with Richie. The guy had his phone out on his desk face down. His case was a soft pastel pink and it read in black cursive “I’m a happy go lucky ray of fucking sunshine” , Richie loved it. This boy was perfect. This boy got up. Richie jumped back in is seat as the boy next to him rose to go turn in his paper. Richie prayed to every possible god that this boy hadn’t seen him starring. At the same time he hoped he did.

It was a conundrum. 

As the guy walked back to his seat Richie thought it was a good plan to turn in his paper to make it look like he hadn’t been starring at someone for the past 30 minutes. Which he had, but he also finished his work in the first ten so he would be fine. As Richie got up and walked to the front of the class to turn in his paper he felt eyes on the back of him. They followed him all the way to the front and were still on him as he turned to walk back to his desk. It was the boy. He was looking at Richie. Not in a bad way. But Richie couldn’t tell in what way it was exactly. 

Keep it together Rich.

Richie settled back in his seat and looked back at the boy as soon as his eyes went to his desk. Richie looked at him for another moment before a new voice said something.  
“See something you like?” It was the boy, he noticed Richie starring. Richie blushed a deep red  
“Yes actually I do. I would typically say some shit like your backpack is cool that’s what I was looking at, but I don’t want to lie to you. I was looking at your cute ass face.” Richie said kindly with a smile. He wanted to make sure the guy knew he was trying to be nice and not sound like an ‘I want to get in your pants’ f-boy like almost every other guy at Derry high. 

The Boy blushed 

Richie liked that he had that power, and oh boy was he going to use it. 

Richie and the boy, who’s name Richie later learned was Eddie (which Richie absolutely loved) had talked on for the rest of class, an hour. Eddie ate lunch with him and the Losers. The entire time Richie could only thing about a few select things. How Bev instantly thought that Richie and Eddie were dating when she met him. Richie was the one who introduced her to the groups small friend Tyler, why didn’t she think they had been dating? Why Eddie and Him? He thought about how close him and Eddie actually were to each other. The picnic table wasn’t small, Eddie could have sat a good foot away from Richie and still have room between him and Bill. Not a bad thing. Just odd. And he thought way to much about how Eddie said he didn’t bother him. Didn’t. That was new. Richie had met almost every single student at derry high. Every grade. Every student. He met them. He had felt as if the group was missing a piece. So we wanted to look for it. Instead he pissed off almost every single student at derry high. He also got a couple girls phone numbers. No way in hell was he calling them. But with Eddie it was odd, he didn’t give him his phone number, he didn’t roll his eyes, he didn’t get annoyed. Richie didn’t bother him. He liked the nicknames, he liked when Richie laid partially on him. Eddie was the piece. Riche finally found it. 

________

Richie was soon happy to find out that him and Eddie shared almost every single class together. Except PE. Eddie didn’t have PE. Richie asked why and Eddie just responded with three words, “Asthma and Mom.” He looked sad when he said it. Richie didn’t like that. At all. 

PE was Richies last class, and instead of having a last class Eddie was just dismissed early. Well not dismissed, it just looked like his Mom walked in and dragged him out of the building. On the extremely Bright side, Eddie took Richies phone while they were walking to their last class. He took Richies iPhone that had a black case, on the back it had two skeletons making out, Richie just shrugged it off when Eddie questioned it. Richie just got it because the artist called it “Lovers”. Eddie took it and asked Richie to input his password, Richie just told him, Loser #3, Eddie smiled at that, Richie loved that. Eddie starred at the phone calmly but he looked like the was concentrating. He handed it back to Richie before he sprinted to the front office to meet his impatient mother. Richie looked down at the phone that was back at home in his hands. Eddie input his number, no name, just his number. Richie smiled and imputed “Eds” as the contact name. As Richie went to exit out of iMessage, three dots in a bubble popped up, he waited. DING! Richie read the message with a vibrant smile. “What to hang out after school? At a coffee shop or park? My Mom dosent let me have people over.” Richie paused … “I could sneak in.” … “She'll hear.” … “What if she was asleep?”… “Haha, No way. You not coming over on a school night.” … “Okay then Friday. For now Ill meet you at Wise Pennys CoffeeShop at 5.” Richie smiled down at his phone for a moment later. He didn’t have time to wait for a reply, he was going to be late for class. Richie pocketed his phone and walked happily in to the school gym. 

Oh and what about Eddies contact picture? Richie used an adorable picture he would take later that day. 

4:30pm  
Richie walked slowly and happily to the coffee shop he had told Eddie to met him at. He looked down at his phone to skip over a song, Hostage by Billie Eilish was playing now. Richie would probably sell his soul for Billie but he wouldn’t admit it. It was fairly cold in Derry for it only being mid august. In Derry it seemed to either be the top of the sun or freezing. No in-between. 

Once he reached the coffee shop. Eddie was already there. He changed his outfit, probably cause it did get colder, he looked adorable and it made Richie stop in his tracks. He smiled at the shorter boy standing fairy close to the front door of the shop wearing an oversized light grayish blue sweater, he had on black thicker skinny jeans, his shoes stayed the same.  
He is Perfect. No he's better than perfect. Is that possible-  
Richie went to greet Eddie and couldn’t contain himself, which did earn them a couple glares from people. Richie walked up and slung his arm over Eddies shoulder, blush , he loved that power. Eddie squirmed and Richie just pinched his cheek and said “Cute Cute Cute.” Eddie stopped and gave Richie a loving look. He wasn’t bothered. 

The duo walked up to the front counter and ordered their drinks. Eddie got an Iced Caramel Macchiato, and Richie got a java chip frap. They decided to sit in the back area of the coffee shop because people were already starring at them, Derry wasn’t the nicest town. And Richie wasn’t too secretive of his sexuality.Not a good combo. They sat down across from each other in a booth. Richie started the conversation.  
“So why Derry?”  
“I honestly don’t know.” Eddie shrugged  
“You don’t know?!” A bit dramatically Richie questioned  
“No. I didn’t ask.”  
“Well do you have an idea as too why?”  
“Probably because Derry isn’t like most towns. Its meaner. Maybe she thought it would change me a bit.”  
“Thats fucked up.”  
“Thats my Mom for ya. What about you? You have any family?”  
“Yep I have my beautiful Mom Maggie, she’s pretty cool. My Dad Wentworth, people wall him Went though, he is hilarious. And then of my sister Elliot, she is about two months younger than me, . She’s a badass but she does have somethings wrong with her noodle, major social anxiety, she skips a lot. She’s basically homeschooled at this point. Well ever sense she started dating Bailey she has been hanging around a bit more, I know you met her but she is difficult sometimes. Thought I should let you know just in case.” Richie took a sip of his coffee  
“They seem cool.” Eddie said hesitant  
“They are. You should come over and meet them.”  
“Their okay with that?” “What me having a guy over?’  
“Yea.” Eddie answered nervously  
“They let Elliot have girls over so whats the difference.” He gave Eddie a shrug  
“You know what I mean Rich.” Eddie said seriously  
Rich … Cute.  
Almost everyone called Richie, Rich, but when Eddie said it, it sounded different.  
“No its not, Elliots Bi, I swear to god its a Tozier thing. Also My parents don’t care, they probably hope I bring some guy or girl home.”  
“Oh Okay.”  
“You can come over whenever you want. I can text you the address and you should do the same.”  
“Why me?”  
“Friday. I wasn't joking.”  
Eddie smiled  
Still unbothered.  
“Okay I will.”  
He did  
The two of them sat and talked for a good two hours before Eddie had too leave. Richie really didn’t like Eddies mom and he hadn’t even meant her yet.  
Everyday for the rest of the week Eddie sat next to Richie in every class, he ate lunch with the losers, he met Elliot and he loved her, Elliot thinks Eddie isn’t real cause he’s too adorable, it was a great week even for it being the first week back to school.  
How could he be so nice to me?

And on Friday Richie kept his promise.

9:30pm Friday  
Okay you know what, fuck the front door, imma scale this kids house. Last time I did this was at Bevs when I wanted a cig. I ran all the way across town, scaled her house, just for a cigarette. Maybe I do have a problem. “What the fuck?!” Shit.  
“Richie what the actual fuck are you doing on the side of my house? You know theirs a door right?”  
Richie smirked “Your Mom Eds.”  
Eddie looked down to his feet “Right. Come on get in her before you fall.”  
“Aww you worried Spaghetti?” The smirk grew  
“Don’t be an ass come on.” Eddie took Richies hand and pulled him into his room  
Once Richie was on his feet he looked around Eddies room. “Cute.” “What?” “Your room. Its cute.” Eddie blushed. The power.  
“You don’t have to whisper by the way.” That made Richie realize he had been whispering  
“But Your-“  
“She sleeps with her door closed, a fan on, and a tv playing Gilmore girl repeats. You don’t have to whisper.” They both laughed  
“So why did you want to come over Rich?”  
‘I thought we could talk, watch a movie, I don’t know what to do, but I do know I want to get to know you.”  
“We have been talking like all week.”  
“Yea but now, no people, we don’t have to act like we are completely put together.” Eddie frowned at that  
“That I don’t like that.” Richie pointed to Eddies face  
“What?”  
“You frowning. Its sad. I don’t like it. If your sad I’m here okay, like ever. If your sad I don’t know I'll hug you or something, I wanna hug you-“ wait I didn’t mean to say that. Its just a hug he won’t be mad right?  
Eddie blushed crimson red and he walked close to Richie , so close he had to tilt his head almost all the way up to meet his eyes.  
Cute cute cute  
Eddie looked straight forward to Richies upper chest and just plopped his head right there, the area right above Richies heart. Just plopped his head. Didn’t move his arms or the rest of his body. Richie moved. He wrapped his arms over Eddies shoulders and pulled him in. Eddie got closer so close. As Richie kept his arms where they were, Eddie stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Richies lower torso. Close. Richie rested his chin to the top of Eddies head. They stayed like that for a moment.  
How? Richie asked Himself. How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Im trying to get to the cuteness asap.  
> also I made Richie and Eddie playlist heres the links..  
> Eddie: https://open.spotify.com/user/emma11032/playlist/1KCTlOr3s962UB7tAMh6mN?si=LwvdoLncRLCLo7PVlphWDA  
> Richie: https://open.spotify.com/user/emma11032/playlist/7EJ1noeDOc7NXtJMYQluCc?si=-KCJ37wvSmaZa5WgLwJvjA


	3. He's A Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddies' Friday night is filled with sugary drinks, comfy clothes, cuddles, friends, and concerning realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back.

After an awkwardly long hug Richie and Eddie back away from the other and gave each other soft loving smiles.

_Cute, Cute, Cute._

Eddie broke the stare down by backing up to sit cross legged on his bed, Richie moved to sit in Eddies desk chair.  
“So Rich, why are you really here?” Eddie said with a teasing smile  
“What do you mean, really here? I told you I wanted to know more about you.” You could hear the hesitation in Richies voice. “You’ve told me everything about you Richie, and I’ve told you literally every detail of my life. So why are you really here?”

  
_shit hes gonna think I’m weird_

  
“I kinda just wanted to hang out with you a bit more.” Richie finished his sentence with a nervous chuckle  
“Then you could have just said so Richie, I wanna hang out with you too. Kinda getting attached.” They both laughed at that

  
_God he’s adorable_

  
_Blush … the power_

_I can’t sit here all night with ya Ed’s. You gonna make my heart fucking explode._

“Okay you know what, you need a losers night in.” Richie stated as he got up and started looking through eddies closet. “What is a los- What are you doing with my clothes?!” Eddie said severely confused  
“Im looking for something you can wear. Like I said losers night in.”  
“Elaborate.” Eddie stated in an ‘Its obvious I have no clue what your talking about’ type tone  
“Okay so the losers all have a night in about once a week sometimes more never less. We all pick a house, pick five movies, someone gets snacks, someone gets drinks like soda not beer or any of that shit, we did that once and I ended up making out with beverly so it wasn’t exactly the best idea. Oh and someone thinks up a game.”  
you could tell by the look on Eddies’ face that he was thinking through everything richie had just said.  
“What kind of games?”  
“Whatever game that person comes up with. This week will be Elliots turn, so expect death. We’ve had some good times, Bev once did truth or dare it was intense as fuck, I had to steal a bunch of shit from the pharmacy without getting caught, Ben had to say his crush which is why they are dating now, Bill had to blast Every breath you take outside of Greta Keenes window, and I also got shitfaced .. she made be drink two small bottles of vodka. It was fun until the next morning when I had ten packs of stolen cigarettes a hangover and Every breath you take stuck in my head.” That wild-ish story made Eddie fill the room with laughter

  
_Who gave him the right to be this fucking cute?_

  
“Sounds fun, but did you already have tonight planned?”  
“Nope. Can you toss me my ringer my good man?”  
Eddie gave richie a confused look but tossed him his phone anyways  
Richie caught his phone gave Eddie a smile and started typing something. Once he was done he tossed his phone back and told Eddie to read it out loud. Eddie gave him a happy confused look but still did so.  
It was a losers group text labeled “Losers” .. simple enough.

  
**“Trashmouth- Mines mom/dad aren’t home, Bill/Snacks, Bev/Drinks PG, Ben/Movies, Elliot hop off Bailey and Pick a game.”**

  
Eddie chuckled at the lack of context, he was surprised at how quick the responses flooded in.  
He read them aloud to Richie as Richie started looking for pants for Eddie to wear

  
**Miss Marsh- Okay Fine Ill Keep it PG**  
 **Mikey- Get some Coke Zero**  
 **Miss Marsh- That stuff taste like shit Hanlon**  
 **Mikey- Bite me**  
 **Handsome- Don’t tempt the woman**  
 **Mikey- Lol**  
 **Handsome- Any movie ideas?**  
 **Stan- Nothing before the 21st century PLEASE! I can’t sit through breakfast club again Ben.**  
 **Handsome- Princess Diaries it is**  
**Billiam- Okay Ill get some snacks be there in an hour**  
 **Elio- Bold of you to assume I was on top Richard**  
 **Miss Marsh- I CHOKED-**  
 **Bailey- We are heading over now, She was on top just for the record**  
 **Miss Marsh- Idk if that was cute or gross-**  
 **Mikey- Hey Rich you should bring Eddie along**

  
Eddie looked up to Richie as he read Mikes’ most recent text to Richie  
Richie walked over to Eddie and softly took the phone from his hands typed something and gave it back to Eddie

  
**Trashmouth- Whom else would I fucking bring. At his house now, be there soon.**

  
Eddie giggled at Richies response

  
_WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CUTE EDDIE STOP AND LET A MAN BREATh_

  
“Just wait, the response are gonna be something else.” Richie chuckled to himself  
“Why-“ Eddie was interrupted by seven phone chimes one right after the other  
He looked down to the phone, unlocked it, and read.

  
**Miss Marsh- Wait where are you? Mikey- Richie Tozier don’t you dare corrupt that adorable being**   
**Handsome- Wow Tozier classy as always**   
**Stan- Why the fuck are you at Eddies Richie???**   
**Elio- And you were giving ME shit for being on top?!**   
**Bailey- Bev you own me ten bucks**   
**Billiam- RICHIE WTF DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT HIS HOUSE???**

  
Eddie started laughing extremely loud and he felt comfortable enough to answer for Richie

  
**Trashmouth- Its Eddie. Get your head out of the gutter. We are heading over now.**

  
Richie gave Eddie a smile and handed him the clothes he picked out for him. An oversized Weezer long sleeved T that had been sitting in Richies backpack but was clean, some light stone washed jeans of eddies, some short red shorts,, like really short and an oversized worn out David bowie t-shirt. They were Pjs and a change of clothes for tomorrow  
“Whats this for?” “Its a sleep over of Course Eds.” Richie gave Eddie a wink as Eddie stuffed the clothes in his book bag.  
Soon enough Richies phone continued to ding from text from the loser, probably asking why Eddie had Richies phone and why they were together in the first place, but Richie ignored it and stayed focused on Eddie.  
They had were able to pretty much walk right out of the house, as Sonia was dead asleep, Eddie had placed two sticky notes saying he left early to study, one one the fridge and one on his bedroom door.

Richie and Eddie walked to the Tozier household hand in hand, neither remembered grabbing the others hand, but they didn’t care. Richie was wearing a black flannel unbuttoned over his black T tucked into his ripped straight cut jeans. Eddie was wearing a soft pink sweater tucked into his black mom jeans. They looked like that one Tumblr terrific gay couple aesthetic everyone strived for.

Once the duo arrived at the Tozier household Richie unlocked the door with a key that was hanging around his neck on a black thin chain, they walked in and waited for the rest of the losers to arrive.  
As they entered the house the boys left their shoes by the front door  
“Make yourself at home spaghetti.” Richie said as he went to adjust the house temp  
“Okie dokie.” Eddie looked around bit and watched as Richie went and sat down on the couch  
Eddie followed and sat near Richie

_Too far_

Richie tapped the are on the couch right next to him and smiled to Eddie inviting him to sit a bit closer.  
Eddie hesitantly did so  
It was awkward so Eddie decided that the situation couldn’t get much more awkward.. he made a bold move  
He grabbed Richies arm and lifted it, he adjusted his own body to where he was sitting flush against Richie, he dropped Richies arm over his shoulders, and he placed his head on the area connecting Richies arm and torso.

  
_Bold Move Eds Bold Move also really_ _fucking cute_

  
“Okay?” Eddie asked  
Richie tighten his gripped on Eddie in a comforting way  
“Okay.” They both smiled

Then they both jumped at the front door opening  
Eddie sat up so he was sitting close to Richie but not laying on him  
Through the door walked Elliot and Bailey side by side as always.

_Your fucking stupid if you think Im letting go of him right now_

Eddie laid his head back down on Richie as if he could read the taller boys mind.  
“Cute clip you got there Rich.” Elliot smiled as she gestured to Eddie  
“Oh boy don’t I know Elio.” Richie winked at Eddie who was now looking up at Richie

_Blush … The fucking power_

 

“Elio Elio Elliot Elmo El Ellie Elliot.” Bailey kept calling Elliots name as she sat at the kitchen island “Elliot answer you fucking girlfriend please.” Elliot ran back down from her room where she went to change. No one really took note of what she was wearing before but she was now wearing a cut cropped AC/DC shirt and some red flannel Pj pants that hung loose on her skinny hip bones. “Sorry I couldn’t hear ya upstairs.” Elliot walked over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist. Eddie watched the duo and smiled.

_He likes that? Noted_.

Richie moved his hand to Eddies waist and pulled him closer. Eddie looked up and smiled as if he just won a war. Richies breath hitched.

_LET ME BREATH EDDIE KASPBRAK_

Now the front door opened again and it was the rest of the losers club. Guess they crossed paths, that happened quite often though.  
“Wassup Losers.” Beverly said as she walked through the door, she smiled at Elliot and Bailey and looked to Richie and Eddie and winked.

Ben walked in right behind beverly with the princesse Diaries one and two in hand, along with Adventureland, Skeleton Twins, and the last season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S on dvd. Then came Stan who had Mikes arm thrown over his shoulder. Stan looked to Richie and Eddie and gave them a smile. “Cute.” That took Richie by surprise, “What was that Staniel?” … “You heard me Richie, and im just happy you look actually happy for once.” Stan finished his statement with a tender smile, Richie gave him a head nod as a thank you in return.

Last through the door was Bill, looking content per usual.

It took the group about 45 minutes for everyone to get into Pjs and get setup in the living room in from of the tv.

Richie was convinced that a persons Pjs told you plenty about them.

_Bev had on a soft cotton white button up and black batman Pj shorts._   
_Ben had a New kids on the block t-shirt and some plain black sweatpants_   
_Mike had a fairly tight grey T and black sweatpants much like bens_   
_Stan had a silk Pj matching set with a yellow and black checker pattern. Richie bought them for him._   
_Bill had Voltron T-Shirt tucked into checkered Pj shorts that looked like boxers._   
_Bailey had a flowy pink shirt that almost covered her black pj shorts_   
_Elliot still had on her cut cropped AC/DC shirt and red flannel Pj pants_   
_Richie was wearing a Nirvana T and some Marvel Pj pants that hung loose on him and exposed the hem of his boxers._   
_And then you had Eddie._   
_Eddie had on his oversized David Bowie T-shirt that went down to his upper thigh but was short enough to show Eddies shorts. Those fucking shorts. They were red with a white hem and they went about 3/4 of the way down on Eddies upper thigh._

  
As Eddie walked out from the bathroom and sat on the loveseat he was sharing with Richie.. Richie realized he should have picked out some pants or literally anything else for Eddie to wear. To late now. Richie did not only have a realization but he choked on the Coke Zero he was drinking. So really Eddies Pjs just told Richie he was really fucking cute.

_Are you sure I’m not the one with asthma Eds?_

After they all settled in their duos (and the one trio of Mike Stan and Bill) and Ben put The Princess Diaries one in the DVR.. Richie yet again had another realization. His gears were turning and he understood that he didn’t really think this night through….

_Ok let me think this through…_   
_Bevvy typically falls asleep right before Ben, Ben always falls asleep after Bev because he wants to make sure she is okay, after Ben its Bill like some love triangle bullshit, note to self ..make bet with Bev about when Bills gonna get his shit together and ask out that cute guy in math cause he obviously isn’t doing well with Audra, okay stay on track. After Bill its Stan, then Mike because he wants to make sure Stan goes to sleep well, after that its Bailey, after Bailey its Elliot, then I’m always the last one up. BUT Eddie mentioned that he is a nightowl and pulls to many all nighters to count… oh fuck no … Eddie better change his fucking pants or we are gonna end uo in the hospital with me in a coma over Eddies fucking god damned short shorts-_

Richie was ripped from his thoughts .. by a sudden weight being put on his body. Him and Eddie were sitting feet to feet knees to chest on the loveseat. Richie looked away from the TV screen and looked to the pressure on his knee. It was Eddie, he had laid his head on Richies right knee.

_Blush,,,Holy shit Eddie has the power too?!_

Richie got one word in return just one word, but it was the softest and cutest thing Richie had ever heard.

Eddies eyes fluttered over to Richie. With a soft and wanting look he asked Richie.  
“Okay?”  
Eddie looked at Richie and waited for a response  
Richie looked back down at Eddie in awe. He gave him a tender and loving slightly teary eyed look.  
“Its always okay Eds.”  
Eddie gave Richie a wide closed mouth smile and fluttered his silk chocolate eyes back to the TV.  
Richie eyes remained on Eddie, he looked over every curve every freckle every color tint on his face..the entire time Richie could only think about select words that he related with Eddie..  
_Cute,Cute,Cute_  
 _Pretty_  
 _Handsome_  
 _Soft_  
 _Loving_  
 _Love…._

_Oh shit …….. tonights going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love it means bunches. Im also going to try and keep a schedule for this so I can post regularly.


	4. Voltron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impatience is key

“You don’t like the Princess Diaries?!” Richie gasped at Eddie with a dramatic hand held over his heart. “I mean I like it, I just don’t love it. Whats its point?” Eddie responded innocently “There is no point Eddie, it just lets you watch Anne Hathaway be the Queen she is for an hour straight.” Beverly joined in not looking away from the tv. She sat the closest to it despite how bright the screen was. 

“I think Hathaway is a fabulous actress but lets be real we are just crushing over her the entire time.” Elliot said leaning into Bailey “Yea its the honest truth.” Bailey high-fived Elliot 

“Okay I like the movie and I absolutely love Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews, but I just think there needs to be a plot.” Eddie shrugged and leaned into Richies shoulder under his arm to turn his focus back to the TV. 

“Its Disney Ed’s. Plots are for shitty Grey’s Anatomy episodes and Gilmore Girls. This movie right here, it raw.” Richie said with a coy seriousness

Eddie giggled and Richie could feel his face warming

“Okay shut up and watch the movie.” Eddie said sweetly 

Richie has said some pretty stupid shit throughout the years and he felt that what he said after Eddie’s response was very stupid ,but it got him somewhere good so he didn’t over think it. 

“Make me.” A smirk tickled Richies face when Elliot and Bailey looked back at Richie, Beverly let out a light amused laugh, and Stans mouth opened up a tad in awe. Eddie just smiled and remained focused on the television. 

The Losers were all watching them now. 

“Make you what?” Eddie asked plainly 

Fuck it 

“Shut up. I bet you can’t.” A smirk was now on Richies face and he was looking down at Eddie, who was still tucked under his arm. 

“Find me some duck tape and Im sure I can.” Eddie deadpanned his response and most of the losers, including Richie, laughed. 

“Okay yea we are keeping him. Richie tie the fucking not.” Beverly teased

“Working on it Bev. And yea no we aren’t giving him back, he’s loser property now.” 

Eddie giggled

Adorable 

“Tie the not?” Through giggles Eddie questioned Beverly’s joke. 

“Yes.” Richie replied with a determined and excited voice making Eddie laugh even harder. 

Richie smiled down at a laughing Eddie and took a sip of his Coke. 

“Okay Im down.” Eddie shrugged trying to stop laughing 

At Eddies response Richie ended up choking on his coke and it landed on the front of his shirt. 

Eddie laughed harder and everyone else joined in. 

It was a sweet moment and they didn’t dwell on Eddie’s response. 

—

The night carried on with more Princess Diaries, jokes, and spilt drinks/snacks at funny jokes. It was a typical Loser’s get-together yet this time it seemed whole and cherish-able simply because what used to be six was now seven. 

 

Richie ended up being right and everyone feel asleep when he thought they would. Eddie of course was still awake and he and Richie were leaning shoulder to shoulder. Now watching Voltron on Netflix. They knew it was a kids cartoon but, did they give a shit? No, no they did not. 

‘I’d recognize that mullet anywhere’ Lance Hunk and Pidge rambled on about the guy on the bike going to save Shiro, as Richie listened to the Tv he looked down at Eddie who was subconsciously smiling at the cartoon. 

Cute, Cute, Cute

“Are you just going to keep starring at me Rich?” Eddie didn’t turn from the Tv that now showed Lance and Keith bickering about something. “Sorry.” Richie replied flushed as he turned back to face the Tv. “Don’t be sorry. I just don’t know why you waste your time starring when you could do literally anything else.” Eddie’s focus remained on the Cartoon. 

“Well, what are my options Spaghetti?” Richie was now fully facing Eddie and Eddie turned to face Richie himself. Eddie smiled an innocent grin and stood up from the couch and tilted his head to gesture Richie to do the same. Before Richie could respond Eddie was walking towards the backdoor to Richies backyard patio. Richie followed with curiosity. 

It was freezing outside and they were both wearing thin PJ’s and Eddie was wearing shorts. Not the best idea but neither of them cared. They both shivered in silence looking up at the night sky as they stood a foot away from the other. 

About two minutes passed before Eddie finally answered Richies’ question. “You have unlimited options Rich, all of the above. I trust you to make a good choice.” 

Fucking remarkable 

“You trust me that much?”

“Well it doesn’t seem like you want to murder me so I’m thinking whatever you have in mind will be okay.”

They both giggled and slowly settled back into silence. 

Just ask. Tell him. Move you dumbass. 

“What are you thinking about Richie?” Eddie turned as faced Richie completely. Still keeping the distance. 

“Nothing much.” Richie shrugged it off and mirrored Eddies’ movement.

Well there goes your chance dumbass 

“I can tell when your thinking about something that troubles you.” He looked right into Richies dark almost black brown eyes. 

“How?” 

“You zone out and suck in your lips.” Eddie pointed to Richies mouth. Richie all of sudden noticed the pressure he was putting on his lower lip. Making it swell. 

“Sorry.” He apologized for kinda lying to Eddie

“Nothing to be sorry about Rich.” 

“I think I picked an answer.” Richie said a smile growing on his cold face

“Really? That was quick.” Eddie said trying to seem taken back 

“Well Ill have you know that Im a fast test taker.” The matter of fact tone ringed from Richies throat and they both softly giggled at the exchange. 

“Okay well what’d you chose?” 

Richie didn’t respond , he simply and slowly closed the gap between Eddie and himself, making them almost be completely chest to chest. He then slowly placed both of his hands on Eddies’ face cupping it. Eddie was cold to the touch. 

Eddies breath audibly hitched and Richie asked “Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They both slowly started closing the smaller gap. Moving their faces closer together. Once their noses’ brushed the other, they both moved their eyes from the others lips to their eyes. Double checking. Eddie repeated.

“Okay.” 

Thats all it took for Richie to bring their lips together. 

Eddies lips tasted of mint and chocolate, they were cold and soft. 

Richie tasted of coke and nicotine, lips warm and chapped. 

Their mouths moved together like they were born to do so. Both breathing softly through their nose’s. 

It lasted no more than ten seconds but it felt like it lasted an hour. They parted, both dazed and drunken off the other. 

Eddie then noticed than his hands were in Richies’ messy hair. 

Richie noticed than he moved his hands to Eddies dainty waist. 

Chest to Chest 

Holy fuck 

“Holy fuck.” Eddie breathed 

“Thats what I was going to say.” Richie giggled, Eddie then joining in. 

Eddie moved his hands from Richies’ hair and to his shoulders. 

“So what now?” Eddie asked shyly 

Richie paused, Eddies’ worried tone ringing in his ears. 

“We can kiss again, go back inside, fall asleep watching Voltron, and tomorrow I can take you to the movies for our first date. What do ya say?” Richies voice was soft and reassuring. 

“I’d love that.” Eddie’s cheeks were flushed with color. Richie couldn’t tell if it was from the cold temperature or because of his statement. He wanted Eddie to go inside so that he stopped freezing his little legs off. 

He softly took Eddie’s hand in his and lead him inside. 

After he closed the back slid door. He turned to face Eddie who was still holding his hand and stood by his side. 

Beautiful 

He slowly released Eddies hand and moved it to the smaller boys chin. He held it softly. Placing a slow chaste kiss to Eddie’s forehead, Richie then moved to kiss his lips. Pulling up Eddie’s chin to help the action. 

—

The two of them fell asleep side by side while the end credits to the 7th episode of Voltron rolled. Thoughts of the exciting next day filled their sleeping heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye look, they kissed!!! So because Im a five year old at heart, I had to include Voltron, just had to. However, in all seriousness, this fanfic is NOT a slow burn, so I do apologize if their sudden upgrade gave you whiplash.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to had about Ten chapters to this fic. Please give me some feedback it’d be very much appreciated.


End file.
